Masterpiece
by carstenpooleknox
Summary: The Emperor has attacked Carsten. Can Darth Vader help? Would he even bother after everything she's put him through? Darth VaderxOCxPalpatine oneshot OOC Darth Vader


h1 class="title" style="font: -apple-system-headline; font-weight: normal; -webkit-hyphens: manual; max-width: 100%;"strong style="max-width: 100%;"I can't escape this hell/strong/h1  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"strong style="max-width: 100%;"So many times i've triedbr style="max-width: 100%;" /But i'm still caged insidebr style="max-width: 100%;" /Somebody get me through this nightmarebr style="max-width: 100%;" /I can't control myself/strong/p  
hr style="background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2); border: 0px; max-width: 100%; color: #000000; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"His movements within her were hard and painful. Nothing had prepared her, she'd been thrown back on the bed, her gown shredded, and her insides cruelly and ruthlessly torn into. Nova screamed in pain and his clawed hand was at her throat, choking the breath from her. Fingers flew to his hand instinctively, trying to pull them off, trying to breathe. His other hand ruthlessly raked across her, tearing skin, blood oozing out. With each torturous thrust she was slammed against the headboard. As her world began to go fuzzy and black the hand was gone and she could suddenly breathe./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""No my butterfly," he said with an angry snarl, "I need you conscious."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"She was suddenly dragged off the bed and flipped onto her stomach as he drove into her ass. Her head was wrenched back as he roughly pulled her hair, nails cutting into her scalp. Blood trickled down her face. Nova closed her eyes and mouth tightly to keep from screaming as he drove into her deeper than before and his nails sliced against the pale skin on her back, leaving deep gouges. His hand returned to her throat and squeezed enough to labor her breathing but not stop it./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Nova didn't know what she'd done this time. But she took the beating without any more displays of emotion. He was obviously angry, the anger within the Emperor had been building steadily for the last few months, she'd been able to sense it, but hadn't known what it could be about. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden spasm of pain. Resisting the urge to struggle in self defense she silently bore it. It was a thousand years before he left. Nova stayed hunched on the floor as waves of pain continued to crash against her. Blood had dripped down her forehead and into her eyes, causing tears to come and now the tears wouldn't stop. Lifting a hand she wiped them away and rubbed her quickly reddening eyes, trying to ignore the pain as she did so./p  
hr style="background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2); border: 0px; max-width: 100%; color: #000000; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"strong style="max-width: 100%;"So what if you can see the darkest side of me?/strongbr style="max-width: 100%;" /strong style="max-width: 100%;"No one will ever change this animal I have becomebr style="max-width: 100%;" /Help me believe it's not the real me/strongbr style="max-width: 100%;" /strong style="max-width: 100%;"Somebody help me tame this animal/strong/p  
hr style="background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2); border: 0px; max-width: 100%; color: #000000; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Mistress." His baritone voice spoke from the doorway. Nova resisted the urge to look up at the tall dark figure standing there. Her own anger rushed forth at the idea of him there, in her chambers, seeing her like this./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Why are you here," she asked icily. Blue eyes finally lifting up from beneath a curtain of bloodstained hair. Vader stared back at her impassively and remained silent, she wished she could tell what he was thinking like the Emperor could. Wished she could get inside his mind, wished she could torture his soul so he would understand. So someone could understand. His silence enraged her as he stared at her. Is that what he came for? To look at the circus freak?/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""What do you want?" She tried but again, the rage veiled thinly, why didn't he fear her like everyone else? Why didn't he look away? Nova gripped the side of the bed and pulled herself up to stand before him, ignoring the wave of fatigue that swept over her. Blood and cum dripped down Nova's long legs. She'd grown taller in the past year that he'd been away and now stood level with his chin, looking up at him with all the aloofness she could mange. His gaze swept over her body and some kind of emotion rolled off of him, she felt it like a tangible wave, but it was instantly retracted. Nova thought nothing of it, she'd sensed such things many times before, it had become normal for her and increased in regularity as she grew./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Is this what you're here to see?" Nova asked, her voice like the snarl of a starved dog. She gestured her hand at her battered body. Holding out her arms she turned in a circle slowly, making sure he got a good look. When she turned back she was enraged to find he had not looked away in horror like the servants did, but continued to stare at her mangled form./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Her small breasts were now almost purple from bruising, old scars blanketed her skin and it looked like her body had been ripped apart and sewn back together. Blood dripped down her face and mingled with tears, her pale hair stained from it. She was not beautiful Vader realized, not like this. She was an ugly patchwork held together by air and iron will. When he had seen her last she had been the definition of elegance, her high necked dress and long flowing sleeves had defined today's fashion, but no one ever guess why she wore such clothes. She looked a demonic fallen angel in her tattered nightdress, cast into hell in a pool of blood. Her icy eyes sparkled dangerously from beneath the tears that still trailed down her cheeks, her thin eyebrows drawn together in anger./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Go away," she said firmly, but her voice was tired, it was obvious the emotion was drained from her and she blinked a few times to clear her thoughts, her legs felt like they weren't there. "...Did you hear me...? I said leave..."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Swaying on the spot Nova's knees buckled, but it was as if Vader had sensed what was about to happen and had already darted across the room and wrapped a hand around her waist. She hissed in pain as his gloved hands touched the cuts on her back, he gently shifted her body so that he was not pressing against an open wound. She hadn't known he could be gentle. No he was like the Emperor, this was just some kind of trick, meant to get something from her. Was he here to hurt her too?/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Take what you want from me and go," she murmured, eyes closed tightly, the tears wouldn't leave. She didn't want to cry in front of Darth Vader, of all people to see her tears why did it have to be him? He who reminded her so much of their Master./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""I want nothing from you," he said and abruptly stopped himself. He didn't know why he said it, didn't know why he told her. When Vader had arrived he had been drawn to her side by the pain he felt radiating from her. When his Master had stormed from her chamber in a heat of anger so great that he didn't even register Vader's presence, he had been alarmed. Alarmed by Palpatine's face and the amount of blood on his hands. He didn't know why he'd gone to her it didn't make sense, he should just leave. As Nova regained her footing he stepped away, a little too quickly and a little too soon./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Nova fell back onto the bed and a small whimper of pain escaped her lips as her battered body hit the cushions, the blood staining them. Her whimper, barely audible, stopped Vader in his tracks as he walked to the door, and made him glance back at her to see if she was alright. He didn't think about it, didn't even realize what he'd done before it happened, but he had stopped and looked at her, and now she was staring at him with large blue eyes, new tears from pain seeping down her cheeks, and in her face was such an accusatory glare he nearly flinched away./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"She stared at his impassive mask, black metal where his eyes should have been, and so many thoughts ran through her head. Who are you? Help me. Save me. Free me. Care about me. Stay with me.../p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Stay with me./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Yes, she wanted him to stay. Just to have someone there. She didn't want him as a person, she didn't want him as a friend. She just wanted his presence, something to fill the empty space. She didn't want to know anything about him, she didn't want his pain to burden her too. She just wanted to not feel so lonely anymore. Vader read all of this in her eyes and felt it mirrored in his own thoughts for a moment before he hardened his heart and buried it. Deep. Deep. Deep. Down. Yet if she asked, if she wanted him to stay, for a second or an hour he felt that he would. Instead her eyes hardened and her face became apathetic as she gestured to the door. Raising her chin she sneered at him in a way not unlike the Emperor himself./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Get out." She said. And he obeyed./p  
hr style="background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2); border: 0px; max-width: 100%; color: #000000; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"strong style="max-width: 100%;"I can't escape myself/strongbr style="max-width: 100%;" /strong style="max-width: 100%;"So many times i've lied/strongbr style="max-width: 100%;" /strong style="max-width: 100%;"But there's still rage inside/strongbr style="max-width: 100%;" /strong style="max-width: 100%;"Somebody get me through this nightmare/strongbr style="max-width: 100%;" /strong style="max-width: 100%;"I can't control myself/strong/p  
hr style="background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2); border: 0px; max-width: 100%; color: #000000; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"The maid who came to wake her up in the morning promptly threw up upon seeing her naked and mangled form. Nova had fallen asleep after Vader had left, and the blood had clotted onto the sheets and fabric of her shredded gown. Nova nearly bit her tongue in half from the pain as the cloth was pealed from her skin. A medi-droid had been sent for and her wounds were being bandaged and the poultices and pills they had her take were supposed to speed up the healing process. By tomorrow the shallowest wounds would have closed up, in a week she'd be fully healed. Except for the scars it would seem as if nothing had ever happened./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Tight silver sleeves covered her arms, hiding the bandages, with long flowing white ones over them. The tight silver body suit could be seen through slashes in the white fabric that hung loosely over her body, gathering only at the waist, ankles, and neck with silver metal bands. The metal corset spanned from her waist to just beneath her breasts in a diamond shape. Her blonde hair, after being washed several times to get the blood out, was pulled back into a tight braid that reached her hips, a net of white silk and clear jewels adorning the top of her head./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Three Royal Guards, dressed all in red. They were silent and impassive. She'd never once heard one speak. Normally she had a complete set of four guards, the Emperor himself had six. One less guard didn't seem like much but it spoke volumes about her loss of favor with him. She felt he was growing impatient with her, for what she had no idea. The prospect that she might be killed soon didn't frighten her as it might have. After her suicide attempt a year ago she had slowly and desperately pulled herself together, promising herself that it would not be of her own doing that brought her to the grave. She knew that her tombstone would read 'Mistress'. By killing herself she would finally be giving him what she'd sworn to never to let him have; her soul. Of course it had not hurt that the Emperor had become much more watchful of her since the incident and had her looked after almost constantly to prevent any further flirtations with suicide./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Mistress," the familiar voice greeted her as she walked into the Emperor's personal throne room. The apathetic gaze she turned on him betrayed nothing, beyond glancing at him she acknowledged his presence in no other way, instead her gaze drifted to the Emperor and she knelt before him. His eyes were cold and his face lacked it's usual unnerving smile as he glanced at her and away again, the barest wave of his hand dismissing her. Rising, Nova moved over to stand beside Vader, her guards moving to stand behind her./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Lord Vader," Palpatine's voice cut through the room. The tall black machine of a man walked forward and knelt. "Rise my friend."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""The rebels have been captured and gathered on the Death Star for execution my Master," his deep voice filled the chamber./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Good, good," the Emperor said, the barest of smiles returning to his face. "I will accompany you to oversee it personally..."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"The Emperor's gaze momentarily flickered toward's Nova and his expression dropped back into one of darkness. He thought for a moment before nodding to her and she quickly swept from the room. He was having her come with him and that could either be a very good or very bad thing. She had to make the preparations quickly for both of them. That was probably one of the only reasons she was coming; he didn't want to deal with the tedious task of making the preparations himself./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Nova winced as she moved, her breathing more labored than usual. She should have been resting, should have been lying down. Should have been. Instead, every step was agony, each movement making the pain worse. Each breath was hard to take, the bruising of her throat and abused wind-pipe being one of the most painful areas, next to the pain between her legs. But she pulled herself together and none of the pain could be seen on her face. It was something she knew the Emperor liked about her; when she was in pain no one knew it. Nova hadn't always been that way, but she'd adapted. There was a part of her, something she'd once had and now lost, that was buried so far down she didn't think it would ever awake again. There was power in that part of her she felt it when she sat alone at night, she felt it when her wounds would heal faster than normal, she felt it when she had dark dreams, dreams about things that she knew were real but hadn't happened yet./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"She kept the power buried deep deep down, fearful that the Emperor would see it and turn her into something like him. Sometimes she wondered if that hadn't already happened./p  
hr style="background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2); border: 0px; max-width: 100%; color: #000000; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"strong style="max-width: 100%;"So what if you can see the darkest side of me?/strongbr style="max-width: 100%;" /strong style="max-width: 100%;"No one will ever change this animal I have become/strongbr style="max-width: 100%;" /strong style="max-width: 100%;"Help me believe it's not the real me/strongbr style="max-width: 100%;" /strong style="max-width: 100%;"Somebody help me tame this animal I have become/strongbr style="max-width: 100%;" /strong style="max-width: 100%;"Help me believe it's not the real me/strongbr style="max-width: 100%;" /strong style="max-width: 100%;"Somebody help me tame this animal/strong/p  
hr style="background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2); border: 0px; max-width: 100%; color: #000000; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"The Death Star was an impressive sight even incomplete. It was 160 kilometers across at its widest point. From a distance it looked like a moon, from close up it was an impossibly gigantic battle station. Nova could not help but gape openly at it which seemed to please the Emperor to no end. Of course she'd heard of the plans, seen diagrams and transmissions, but viewing it in reality! It was the kind of unimaginable feet that had been attempted with em style="max-width: 100%;"The Eye of Palpatine /emonly this was far worse. When the Death Star was complete it was supposed to be able to destroy entire planets in moments./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"The stoic mask returned to her face quickly enough and by the time they boarded the Death Star she managed to adapt an expression of unimpressed boredom with just the right hint of aloofness. She walked beside and ever so slightly behind the Emperor. Vader, on the Emperor's other side, mirrored her own movements, but was barely closer to him than she was. Next to the midnight black of the men beside her Nova seemed to almost glow with radiance and beauty. She was once more the symbol of grace, elegance, and style that Vader had first seen./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Vader did not look at her, did not acknowledge her presence, nor did he allow his thoughts to stray to her mangled and bloody body, the tears in her eyes, or the brokenness of her soul. He simply walked at his master's side, ignoring the pale form of the girl near him. Vader's thoughts instead turned to the rebels and his apprentice Starkiller. His former apprentice, Vader reminded himself. Starkiller was either mortally wounded or dead after Vader hurled him over that cliff. Starkiller had been a good tool, and a very powerful Sith. Vader had felt little remorse at killing him however, he had no time for tools. Starkiller's only use had been to destroy remaining Jedi and root out the enemies of the Empire. His time and purpose ended after Starkiller had brought the rebels into their clutches./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"The Emperor, Vader, and Nova, surrounded by the red guards, entered into the observation dome and the Emperor was soon seated on his throne. Vader took his place standing on the Emperor's right and Nova stood at his left. Soon three men and one woman were kneeling before them. A guard behind each one. Palpatine sneered at them and Nova stared quietly. A ragged looking man at the left of the group caught her attention, there was something different about him, something extra. Like a soft glow surrounding him. A feeling similar, yet at the same time completely different to the aura surrounding Vader and the Emperor. Strips of cloth were wrapped over his eyes, he was obviously blind. Nova wondered why he was special./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Vader stared down at the four rebel leaders. Mon Mothma, once a respectable senator had always openly defied the Empire, she was not a surprise. Bail Organa had not been a surprise either, though he had never openly betrayed the Empire, nor Garm Iblis. It was Rahm Kota, a former Jedi Knight and General in the clone wars that had been the shock. Starkiller had claimed to have murdered him long ago, but now it appeared that he had only defeated and blinded the old Jedi. Useless./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""You are traitor's to the Empire," Palpatine's voice rang out over the captives. "You will reveal to me your contacts and allies whether of your own free will or under torture. After which you will be executed."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Our deaths will only serve to rally others," Organa said, lifting his head defiantly. The Emperor laughed, it was a blood chilling nails-on-chalkboard laugh. It made Nova flinch./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Your execution will be a warning against future dissent." He sneered and Nova found herself believing him, though her heart wanted to believe the rebel./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Before anyone else could speak, an alarm blared, so suddenly Nova nearly leaped out of her skin, instead she was able to tactfully mask her surprise with a simple raise of an eyebrow. That was when she felt it; a presence, a bright, brilliant warmth, like Kota, but enormously more powerful. A snarl erupted from the Emperor's direction and this time Nova did jump in surprise, he was glaring at Vader who looked impassive as ever./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Lord Vader...," he said shortly, "Deal with the boy. Properly this time."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Vader bowed stiffly to him and walked swiftly from the room. Nova watched him go in confusion. The four rebels looked suddenly hopeful but Nova doubted their hope. Vader was enormously powerful, who could possibly stand against him?/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Vader felt Nova's eyes on him as he left the chamber. How had Starkiller survived? Well, it didn't matter now. He would quickly put an end to the pest. Vader ignited his lightsaber as he walked through the antechamber then into the outside corridor. There stood Starkiller, ready for him./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Vader," Starkiller said. There was no reverence in his eyes now, no surprise at his presence, and no hatred. He instead stood ready to do what he had to, igniting his own aqua colored lightsaber./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""I have trained you well, but you still have much to learn." Vader stated./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""You have nothing left to teach me." Starkiller said, moving in to attack./p  
hr style="background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2); border: 0px; max-width: 100%; color: #000000; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"strong style="max-width: 100%;"Somebody help me through this nightmare/strongbr style="max-width: 100%;" /strong style="max-width: 100%;"I can't control myself/strongbr style="max-width: 100%;" /strong style="max-width: 100%;"Somebody wake me from this nightmare/strongbr style="max-width: 100%;" /strong style="max-width: 100%;"I can't escape this hell/strong/p  
hr style="background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2); border: 0px; max-width: 100%; color: #000000; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Something was wrong. Vader hadn't returned yet, the battle was lasting much too long. She could feel their immensely powerful and opposing aura's warring against each other. From the sound of the battle they must have been in the anteroom of the chamber now. It sounded like the walls and ceiling was being ripped apart, she could feel the vibrations, shaking the room. The four guards had left long ago to aid Vader. Nova had little doubt they were all dead./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"She wanted to pace back and forth, the suspense was so great. She didn't budge an inch though, the same look of uninterrupted boredom remaining on her face. She felt eyes on her, she knew that the prisoners were surveying her, and she knew the Emperor likewise would be aware of her actions. She sensed that he approved of her reaction. He found her playacting entertaining, especially when he knew how anxious she was underneath. She didn't know who this person was, but she hoped they defeated Vader. Hoped they had the strength to destroy the Emperor. A sudden silence made her jaw clench and her eyes lifted to watch the door, waiting for it to open./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Something was wrong./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"It didn't open, not for the longest time. Palpatine was smiling thinly as if he had accomplished something great. It dropped for a moment before reappearing as the door finally opened./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Something was wrong./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"The person who walked through the door was not the tall black impassive figure Nova had expected. The truth that Vader had been defeated crashed down like a sudden wave. A thin smile of satisfaction flickered across her face before she looked away, returning to her bored expression. She did not mourn Darth Vader, she hoped he was dead. That would serve him right. That would teach him to be confusing, condescending, and terrifying without even trying./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"She did not look at the man again. She did her best not to care. It was Palpatine's laughter that pulled her back into the situation, his chilling sadistic laughter. Nova flinched./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Your training is now complete young Starkiller, you have indeed become a powerful Sith as I have foreseen," he cackled, but the man, Starkiller, did not answer. He did hesitate a moment, and Nova narrowed her eyes at him. What was he waiting for? "Join me, embrace the power of the dark side and I will show you the ways of power. More power than you can possibly imagine."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""No!" The shout erupted from the blind prisoner, and suddenly Palpatine's lightsaber was in his hand as he stood and lunged at the Emperor. Standing, the emperor snarled, purplish blue lightning shooting from his hands and engulfing the man. The blind man screamed and Nova closed her eyes. Starkiller leaped forward, his lightsaber lifted and engaged the Emperor in battle./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""You will scream like your father," Palpatine taunted. It seemed like eternity but appeared to be only a moment before the Emperor was thrown down and knelt before Starkiller./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Something was wrong, Nova knew it. The Emperor was far more powerful than this, what was he doing? Starkiller raised his lightsaber and hesitated. Nova looked down at the defeated Emperor hungrily, kill him, she thought, kill him now. Free me./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""You were destined to destroy me." His voice cackled. "Do it. Give into your hatred!"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""He's beaten!" The blind man's voice suddenly cut through the silence. Nova turned piercing eyes on him. "Let it go..."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""It's a trick! He's more powerful than you know," Starkiller's gruff voice snarled. "And he deserves to die for what he's done to me!"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Maybe so," he said calmly. "But if you kill him now, out of hatred, then you will be right back where you started."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Starkiller hesitated and finally lowered his lightsaber, deactivating it. Something crashed down around Nova, she couldn't understand, why didn't he kill the Emperor. It was so simple, he was right there. Starkiller began to turn to leave when Palpatine jumped to his feet and once more barraged the blind man with the purpleblue lightning. Starkiller leaped between them and began to advance upon the Sith lord, deflecting the lightning./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Get out of here!" Starkiller shouted to the other rebels. They quickly ran from the room, as Starkiller continued to deflect the lightning and draw closer to the Emperor. Nova gaped at him, how could anyone be so powerful? A hunger awoke inside of her, she wanted that power, needed it, craved it. In that realization a barrier seemed to slip away and Nova felt something new and foreign inside of her. She saw the Emperor glance up at her sharply, and in that moment Starkiller physically grabbed him, deflecting the lightning back at him. Nova threw up her hands in defense as Starkiller seemed to glow bright white./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"And suddenly the entire world seemed to glow like a star going supernova./p  
hr style="background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2); border: 0px; max-width: 100%; color: #000000; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"strong style="max-width: 100%;"So what if you can see the darkest side of me/strongbr style="max-width: 100%;" /strong style="max-width: 100%;"No one will ever change this animal I have become/strongbr style="max-width: 100%;" /strong style="max-width: 100%;"Help me believe it's not the real me/strongbr style="max-width: 100%;" /strong style="max-width: 100%;"Somebody help me tame this animal I have become/strong/p  
hr style="background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2); border: 0px; max-width: 100%; color: #000000; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"The blast had destroyed all of the stormtroopers Vader had gathered to stop the rebels from escaping. Said rebels were now long gone and Vader was left standing there. His ability to shield himself using the force had been the only thing to save him. Vader made his way painfully back towards the observation dome. His helmet had been sliced off by Starkiller, the left side of his body was also shredded to the skin, his upper arm completely exposed and the mechanic forearm mangled. His left leg was in similar condition as well as the side of his chest down to his waist. Most of the last damage had been from the blast, his helmet had been ripped off during his duel with Starkiller. It was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe without the aid of his suit but he would manage./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Vader wasn't entirely sure what had caused the blast but had some idea of it. There had been an enormous fluctuation in the force right before the explosion as if Starkiller had completely opened himself to it. That kind of power would have been too much for any Jedi or Sith, the blast must have been the excess energy. Starkiller's last desperate attempt to save his friends. Needless to say it had worked./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"As he walked into the throne room he saw a furious Palpatine standing there, his long black robes smoldering, hood blown back, but otherwise unharmed. Pity. Walking towards the charred body in the center of the room Vader observed the mangled body of the late Starkiller silently./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""He's dead." Vader commented dryly./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Then he is now more powerful than ever." The Emperor snarled, "He was meant to root out the rebels, not give them hope. His sacrifice will only inspire them."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""We know who the rebel leaders are. I will hunt them down and destroy them. As you aways intended master." The last part he added sarcastically. He knew that Palpatine had tried to influence Starkiller to kill him, he'd been trying to do the same thing to Vader that he'd done to Darth Tyranus. Palpatine wanted a new and younger apprentice./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Before the Emperor could say anything a soft moan interrupted both of their thoughts and the two glanced back towards the throne. A white figure sat at the bottom of it, her robes charred black in places and completely burnt through in others. Clutching her head, a large bruise swelling up on it's right side, she managed to stumble to her feet. Vader stared at Nova impassively, he had assumed her dead, burnt alive like the stormtroopers. Was it possible the Emperor had protected her as well? No. Vader quickly pushed that thought aside and reaching out with the force, drawing back in surprise when he sensed it./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Nova had always been force sensitive, were she born in the Old Republic she would have been taken to the Jedi temple, but she probably would not have been apprenticed. Her force connection was so weak that Vader had only thought it coincidence that she was taken for the Emperor's Mistress. Now as he looked at her, something had changed. Too subtle to be seen on the outside, but he now sensed an enormous force connection. How was this possible? It was as if the thin thread had suddenly become a strong unbreakable cord, as if somehow she now had untold potential./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Nova's world blurred in and out of focus for a few moments as she hauled herself to her feet. When she was finally able to see she found herself staring at Darth Vader, and quickly looked away. His helmet was ripped off and the left side of him desecrated. his deathly pale skin was bruising dark purple, welts rising up angrily and a few burns turning an agonizing shade of red. Nova saw now that his left forearm and lower leg were actually completely mechanic. His body was covered in old scars and burns, whatever he had gone through to put him in that state must have been incredibly painful./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Glancing back at him she found herself staring into deep set brown eyes, large bags under them. His face was impassive but she sensed an underlying confusion. That's when she realized something was different. The barrier she'd felt slip away remained gone and the power behind it had spilled out. Though nothing had changed everything had, it was like another sense and as she looked around in wonder she felt fear, quickly trying to build the barrier back up./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Don't." The command was short, and quiet, but immediately made Nova stop in her efforts as she looked at the Emperor who was grinning gleefully. What was happening to her?/p  
hr style="background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2); border: 0px; max-width: 100%; color: #000000; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"strong style="max-width: 100%;"Help me believe it's not the real me/strongbr style="max-width: 100%;" /strong style="max-width: 100%;"Somebody help me tame this animal!/strongbr style="max-width: 100%;" /strong style="max-width: 100%;"This animal I have become/strong/p  
hr style="background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2); border: 0px; max-width: 100%; color: #000000; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Her wounds were being tended to by a medi-droid. The old ones were completely healed over and the previously bright red scars had faded to silver as if they were years old. She felt hollow on the inside, what would become of her? She could feel the Force, in a way she'd never been able to before, she knew now the barrier was artificial. Was it possible her father had had the barrier in her mind erected? She quickly pushed that thought away and buried it where it was supposed to be. All that mattered now was that the barrier was gone and that power that she'd felt for years and hidden from was finally out./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""What will become of me?" She asked. Vader looked up at her. He sat opposite her, his wounds being seen to by another droid. The helmet was still gone, but most of his lifesuit had been replaced./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""He will train you, or have you trained." Vader said coldly. She glanced at him with watery blue eyes. She was afraid./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""I will be his apprentice?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""No." Vader stated shortly. She flinched at the iron in his voice./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Then what?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""You will see in time." Vader said. She frowned at him. Vader looked away and ignored her, if she were to become powerful she would first need to learn patience. Her training started now. He knew that he would have to be careful, the truth had unfolded for him. Nova was the Emperor's fail safe in case he was killed./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"She must have been hidden from an early age and her powers buried. Buried so deeply that even the Emperor himself could not awaken them. That explained the abuse, violence, the excessive pain Nova had been subject to. It had all been an attempt to make her break down the barrier and use her powers in self defense. Starkiller had done that for him. And now that Vader had been defeated Nova would be trained and her powers honed. One day they would have to battle each other. One day Nova would be expected to kill him or he her. The victor would take their rightful place as the Emperor's apprentice./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Nova was his enemy/p 


End file.
